


Missing

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry's wrench has gone missing!<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all; I just play here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

Pinako watched as her granddaughter dragged all the cushions off the couch, poking in the cracks. She dropped to the floor, peering underneath, then sat back on her knees, digging her fingers into her hair. “Where is it?” she whined. 

“Where’s what?” Pinako asked. 

“My wrench! It’s gone!” 

Snorting, Pinako said, “I doubt it. Where’d you leave it last?” Seriously, the girl could lose her head if it wasn’t attached to her neck. Well, maybe she wasn’t that bad. She did leave that screw out of Ed’s automail arm that one time, though, and, while Pinako had never brought it up to her, she knew Winry would check and recheck her work in remembrance of that mistake. 

“On my workbench!” At Pinako’s pointed look, Winry sighed. “Granny, I know I left it there. It was right next to my needlenose pliers. 

“Well, it’ll turn up, I’m sure.” She gestured with her pipe. “It’s not like it grew legs and walked off.” 

X X X

Winry was going to be so pissed when she figured it out, Ed just knew it, but this time, he couldn’t just leave home – leave her – without taking something to remind him. What better thing than her wrench? It wasn’t like he could ask for her earrings back. But her wrench…it was almost like a part of her. And while Ed didn’t think he’d sleep with it under his pillow, like she did, well…he could at least keep it close. 

At least until he got back home. 


End file.
